


After Ever After (Sollux Captor x Gender Neutral!Reader)

by M15F17_H34R7



Series: Homestuck {Songfics} [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, It's 7 o'clock in the morning, what am i even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M15F17_H34R7/pseuds/M15F17_H34R7
Summary: You need to help him, in more ways than one.





	

You could tell something was off. Of course, it didn’t seem that anyone else noticed it. But then again, maybe you were just exceptional at noticing the small things, like behavior and such. Or maybe it was just him in general. Maybe you could only know when something was wrong with him.

Sure, he was smiling, laughing; just like he would at any other party he threw. But you knew something was wrong, but you couldn’t really explain it. Somehow… his laugh just seemed void of all legitimate happiness. His eyes resembled something you could describe as empty. 

Everytime he smiled or cracked a grin at something someone had said, he looked as if he were about to cry. How did no one else notice his apparent temperament?   

He wasn’t like this when the gathering had begun. In fact, it only started after a certain fuschia-blood had walked in through the door.

Normally you’d expect Peixes to run over to Sollux and cling to him like he was dying. She had a habit of doing that with her ‘matesprit’, as she called him. 

You supposed that his distraught nature most likely had something to do with Feferi arriving to the party on the arm of yet another familiar, violet-blooded troll. Eridan Ampora.

You despised the whiny royal troll to no end. Unlike your high blood friend Gamzee, Eridan was obsessed over his blood status, and managed to find a way to bring it up in every conversation. That and he was also completely obsessed with Feferi, and he hated your “lowwer-blooded” friend to no end. 

As time passed and the party wore on late into the night, it became apparent that Feferi was doing everything she could to avoid Captor. If he approached her, she ducked away into the crowd. If he was standing by the punch bowl when she went to get a drink, she would make a big U-turn and ask someone else to get it for her. 

As he tried desperately to talk to her, Feferi made more and more obvious attempts to avoid him. But he was persistent. You knew that all too well.

The psiioniic troll was never one to give up easily; whether it be with games, women, or life in general. You watched his futile efforts to catch the fuschia-blood and almost chuckled. Almost. 

It was so sad to watch one of your best friends running after a girl who couldn’t care less about him. Your chest ached with the familiar beating of your heart, resounding with the hollow sound of your sadness. Why were you so sad? 

The only other person who was friends with the psiioniic troll would’ve been Karkat; and you would’ve asked him for the whereabouts of him too, if he wasn’t too busy sucking face with Dave in the corner.

Gamzee might know, you thought as you rounded the corner that connected the pale blue hall to the fading yellow kitchen. The tall troll could almost always be found in the kitchen, eating whatever he could raid from said room. You found it odd when he was nowhere in sight. 

That’s when you heard it. 

It was quiet, but you could hear it clearly over the music. But that was probably because there were no pounding bass speakers in the kitchen. Then again, how had you heard it when no one else had? It wasn’t exceptionally loud, but it was so depressing that you felt the person’s void of sadness pulling you in. 

There were no other rooms connected to the kitchen except for the hallway, so your surmised that the soul that had been weeping so diligently was probably outside somewhere. For all you know, it could probably be an idiot drunk off his or her ass crying over the death of a bug they had squashed. Tavros did that once. It took Gamzee over a hour to get him to stop sobbing. 

Your sneakers made a slight squeaking sound as you made the way across the tiled kitchen floor.  The sliding screen door was slightly ajar, and you quietly slipped outside.

The night air kissed your face with tender chills as your eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. The Captor family backyard was outfitted with simple things. There was an only swingset in the far northwest corner, a tree fort up in the old oak tree close to the porch, and a covered pool not too far away from that. 

The dark silhouette of a person was lying in a crumpled heap near the swingset, quietly sniffling. The empty feeling overtook you again, and you hastened your pace in order to move towards them quicker.

When you saw who it was, you almost began to cry yourself. 

You’ve been best friends with Sollux Captor for three years. In those three years, you’ve never once seen him cry.

So now, when you find him clutching his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly, your heart seizes up, and you feel your legs trying to give out from underneath you.

You steady yourself enough to stumble over and collapse on your knees right  in front of your sobbing best friend.

“Sollux…” You choke out his name in a muffled murmur as you feel your chest ache in a way you’ve never felt before.

He looks up at you, his eyes sunken and shining with honey-colored tears. He’s quietly sniffling, and trying to stop crying. 

He all but throws himself into your lap and begins crying again. You are speechless. 

You think you love him, and this is not an immediate realization. You’ve known for awhile about your own feelings for Sollux. But he’s in love with Feferi, and you thought it best to stay out of the way. You’ve always been on good terms with Feferi. But now, seeing him like this; the smart, sarcastic, obnoxious troll you’ve always known, reduced to a pitiful sobbing mess. It makes you want to tear out the heiress’ hair in bloody handfuls.   

He’s sobbing and clinging to you like you’re about to die and leave him. He’s never done this before. He’s never held you like this. 

This is something like a rebound, but you’re too amazed to even consider the idea. Sollux is your best friend, and he needs you right now.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, since that’s the only thing you can reach because his head is buried in your stomach. 

Your head reels with the fatigue of trying to figure out what Sollux is murmuring between sobs, and eventually, you give up on the prospect. Instead, you calmly begin soothingly stroking his back. Yeah, that’s weird. But what the fuck else are you supposed to do?

After awhile, his sobs turn into quiet hiccups and sniffles. He’s still got a death grip around your waist (it hurts like hell), and your legs are beginning to cramp, but you refuse to let go of him. He’s obviously reaching out for help, and you’re the help right now. 

You don’t know what to expect when he suddenly goes quiet, and all you can hear is the rapid beating of your own heart, and his soft breathing.

Sollux looks up at you, with his bi-colored eyes, glazed over with a shade of honey yellow that seems to glow in the darkness. His look is one of confliction, and you have no idea what he’s currently being conflicted about. Therefore, you stare back at him, unable to prevent your brow from creasing  in confusion.

He does what you’re least expecting in the current situation. 

You are not surprised to find that his lips taste like honey- and a little bit like alcohol as well. You, however, are surprised to find that he has kissed you. What the absolute fuck? 

Your mind makes a complete U-turn to the subject of rebound; but that’s before he’s crying again. 

His lips leave yours just as quickly as they had met. He’s squeezing you tighter against himself as he falls in a downward spiral towards the bleak abyss of sadness. Sollux starts sobbing and spluttering things out in between tears.

“2he left me! 2he left me for fii2h diick, (Y/N)!”

“fef won’t even talk two me anymore!”

“ii loved her!”

“2he left me!”

“don’t leave me, (Y/N)...” 

Woah. That last one really hit you right in the feels. The obnoxious troll has never hit anything in that ballpark your way.

He trails off as his eyes close, and you think he’s finally cried himself out and fallen asleep. 

For some reason, you can’t hear the faint sound of music from inside anymore, and you automatically assume that the party has ended. For what reason, you can’t even imagine.

The sun’s just peeking up over the horizon, flooding the once midnight blue sky with a palette of colors that shouldn’t look right together, but somehow they do. Sollux is fast asleep in your lap, his face still hidden away in your baggy t-shirt. 

You don’t want to, but you realize you’re going to have to wake him up. You gently shake his shoulder, and you feel him mumble something into the fabric of your clothing. You can’t decipher it, but you keep shaking his shoulder. After a few minutes of your persistence, he lifts his head up a few inches to stare at you with empty, bi colored eyes.

“It’s getting late. You should probably go inside, Sollux.” You tell him, secretly hoping he’ll just lay down in your lap again. 

He doesn’t. Regretfully, he stands and you watch him take a few steps back towards the house. But then he turns and offers you his hand. This is extremely uncharacteristic of him, you think as you meekly accept his offering. You’re falling for him all over again when he doesn’t let go of your hand, but instead keeps a tight grip on it, as if you’ll run away. To be honest, you’re kind of considering that right about now. 

The interior of the house is a disaster, and by disaster, you mean completely in shambles. The kitchen light is hanging out of the ceiling by a small bunch of wires, and there’s sopor slime spilled all over the floor (from Gamzee, no doubt).

You’re pretty sure everybody but Mituna, Sollux’s brother, and Latula, Mituna’s matesprit, has vacated the house, not wanting to get blamed for the damage. In fact, you even assumed the two of them would have left, but there they are, passed out on the couch, with Latula shirtless as well. You muffle your amused and embarrassed chuckle behind the hand that Sollux does not have a death grip on. 

There’s a slight trail of a certain violet colored liquid leading from a spot by the coffee table, which is covered in a spilled deck of cards and scattered abandoned clothing items. It leads from the living room, all the way to the front door. It’s faded too, like someone tried to scrub it out of the carpet before anyone realized it was there. You’re guessing it’s blood, because you don’t want to even imagine what else it could be and how it could have gotten there.

You inhale deeply. The whole house stinks with the sour smell of alcohol and another unidentified bitter scent which you perceive to be vomit.  

Somehow you know Sollux is going to manage to talk you into helping him clean this mess up before his dad gets home tomorrow. 

You and Sollux stumble over some empty kegs and climb the Mount Everest of crushed beer cans at the bottom of the stairs before making your way up to the second story of the house.

You realize where he’s taking you, and a violent blush creeps its way up your neck to spread across your cheeks. 

The door of his bedroom is red, which contradicts Mituna’s, which is just across the hall from his. With nothing more than a simple wave of his hand, his door swings inwards, and he drags you inside.

“Show off,” You murmur, trying to take even the slightest bit of edge off of the situation.

He doesn’t seem to hear you. 

His room is exactly as you’d expect it to look, complete with random dirty laundry, scattered game cases, and even the occasional empty mountain dew bottle or bag of chips.

Over near the window, there’s a platform that rises above the mess by a good five inches. There’s a mattress tossed halfheartedly on top of it, creating some kind of makeshift bed. Momentarily, you quietly snicker at how Sollux Captor, one of the greatest coders and hackers known to mankind, still has bumblebee bed sheets.

You wonder what the hell happened to his recuperacoon, but that’s before he makes a beeline straight for the bed, with you in tow. 

He just kinda flops onto the mattress, but when he does, you go down with him. It’s an awkward position, and by awkward position, you mean Sollux’s legs are hanging off the side of the bed and you’re just flung across his chest. Sure, it’s comfortable, but being this close to anyone makes you nervous. You try to move off to the side to lay next to him, but Sollux isn’t having any of that.   

His arms wrap around your middle, holding you in place so you can’t move. You make a noise of complaint and he imitates you in return.

There’s the troll you know and love.  

 

_You could bee my ever after_

 

“Sollux,” You hiss. “Let go!”

“2hut up.” Is his only reply, and the arms around you tighten. “ii’m tiired and ii feel a headache comiing on. let me 2leep.” 

If you weren’t still amazed at how this whole situation went down, you’d probably have the common sense to wrench yourself out of his arms.

But you’re tired. You haven’t been to sleep yet; so you decide you might as well lay there until Sollux falls asleep, then maybe you could go home, or get a headstart on the mess downstairs at the very least.

 

_I could bee your perfect dii2a2ter_

 

You lay still for what seems like forever, but you can faintly see the sunlight streaming in from between the dark curtains blocking out the light from the window. The red numbers on the digital clock scream ‘7:42’. 

Sollux's breathing is even and steady, and you take that to be a sign that he’s asleep, so you slowly try to peel his arms off of you. 

His grip tightens on you again, and there’s a spike in his breathing. It sounds like he’s hyperventilating, so you stop moving entirely.

His breathing mellows out again, and you try once more to remove yourself from the embrace of the psiioniic troll. This time you succeed. You stand up, your bones and joints cracking with fatigue. 

You glance around the room, then back to Sollux, who has since managed to pull his legs up onto the bed in his unconscious state and curl up in the fetal position. You’ve never seen him this vulnerable looking. 

Casting a final glance around the room, you sigh. You don’t want to leave Sollux like this, alone and probably with a killer hangover sooner or later.

But realization hits you that it’s possible he might not even remember any of this when he wakes up. He’ll see you in bed with him and just assume that he fucked you. Of course that’s something he would do. 

But on the other hand, he did almost literally beg you while crying to not leave him. What kind of friend or whatever the hell you are to him would you be just to leave him here to think that the nights actions were just a figment of his imagination?

A terrible one. 

Sollux shifts on the mattress, and you turn your attention back to him. His hands seem to be feeling the bed, searching for something. You think he’s looking for you. 

With a final sigh, you approach the bed again, taking off the troll’s glasses and setting them on the window sill. His hand clasps onto your wrist, but his eyes are still shut. 

You calmly peel his hand off of your skin, and reach down to the foot of the bed to pull up his matching bee-print comforter up over his slightly shivering body.

Without any more thoughts about this coming back to bite you in the ass, you slide under the blanket next to him, only to be met with the embrace of a familiar pair of arms. 

He pulls you to him, and you’re starting to doubt whether he’s really asleep or not when your face is right up against his throat and his head is rested atop yours, breathing in the scent of your hair.

_Wow Sollux, could you get any weirder?_  

Whatever happens in the morning can go fuck itself with a brick. 

Right now, in this moment, Sollux is yours, and you don’t plan on letting him go anytime soon. 

Just as you start to drift off to sleep, you hear Sollux murmur something. 

You spend you last conscious minutes pondering the phrase, weeding out the individual syllables and patching them together like a quilt.

 

_But ever after wa2 miine_

 

It takes you a good few minutes, but that’s only because your brain is fogged with sleep and you’re about ready to pass out. But when you do realize what he said, there’s only one thing you can say back.

 

_ii'll be your dii2a2ter, ever after_

 

“Flushed for you…”

 

_So fiire away_

 

You smile the slightest.

“Flushed for you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> All stories in this series are originally songfics.   
> To read the full version (literally what you see right now with the song's complete lyrics), check here: http://m15f17-h34r7.deviantart.com/art/Ever-After-Sollux-Captor-x-Gender-Neutral-Reader-629292569


End file.
